Remy's Haiku Finished!
by Wolvertique
Summary: Someone who loves Remy wrote this short haiku about him. Please read and review!
1. The Haiku

Written in 5-6-4, Remy finds the following pushed under his door one night, written on a school computer. 

Jaunty energy 

Moves like a flame, crossing 

Rooms to my heart. 

Flirty smile, promise 

Never stays, but warms while 

You burn near me. 

Coals glow, wild hair blows 

Over green grass and ground. 

I wish you'd stay. 

Silent, still, hidden, 

Barred from knowing you, fear 

Locks me away. 

Fire, burning bright, come. 

Warm my hands, touch my skin. 

Then kiss goodbye.


	2. Remy's Response

****

Tacked to the bulletin board outside the main classroom:  
  
To the midnight visitor!   
  
Give me a hand.   
I just can't tell.   
Who wrote the poem?   
Can't see through the shell.   
  
Gambit doesn't write much.   
Maybe not too good.   
But please reply, chere.   
Can't think of a rhyme other than wood,   
  
And that don't really work.


	3. Responses to Remy!

****

Scribbled Suggestions  
  
_On the same piece of paper Gambit used to write his plea, Kitty writes:_   
  
If only you'd say,   
If only we could...   
  
Please write back soon,   
And tell me. You should.   
  
_Below this, Bobby wrote:_   
  
You should always eat fish.   
You should always be good.   
  
_And below that, Kitty responded:_   
  
BOBBY!   
  
_Jubilee wrote:_   
  
Wow. I gotta ask whoever got Gambit to write like this to write back. You are SO COOL!   
  
_Storm wrote:_   
  
In the excitement over Gambit's private life, please do not forget to do your homework for your African Studies class.   
  
_And, quietly, another poem appeared:_   
  
I don't know. I fear.   
Turning, spinning, falling,   
Alone. For words.   
  
My heart aches. I long   
to speak into the flames.   
My head says no.   
  
Escape from prison   
May lead to chances, joy.   
Or broken souls.   
  
Or worse, uncaring,   
Origami blown to   
land in deep holes.   
  
Sun, shine bright in day.   
Live bright and free. The moon   
lives in darkness.


	4. Remy's final plea

****

The last paper on the board this day...  
  
Please, chere. Give me something.   
  
You say I'm fire. Give me something to burn.   
  
You say I'm light. What good is it without something to shine on?   
  
Please, chere. Even the sun gets to give the moon his light.   
  
Please. 


	5. Weakening

__

While Remy was at dinner, this appeared on his pillow…

Love asked me to fly.

I looked down and saw rocks,

Waiting to hurt.

I tried to say no.

"Look up at me, instead."

Compelling me.

Fear cannot hold me.

Your gravity pulls, I

Leap, fall, then float.

Love must wait for dawn.

Solve the riddle, puzzle.

Hit the right note.

What place holds green light,

Locked in darkness, above the

World, yet within?


	6. Ensuing Madness

__

Found pinned to the green velvet curtains used for the stage at noon the next day:

Question everything.

What are you looking for?

Tell me. Conquest?

Maybe you seek change.

Two fires burned the forest

Between to meet.

One turns to the pine,

Ariel trapped, soon free,

Soars on the smoke.

The other remains,

Longing for flame, seeking

Heat, burning oak.

Water tempers fire.

Through the ashes, can you

See the river?

****

With a sigh, a rich voice whispers, "Maybe this not gonna be as easy as Gambit thought."

__

Appearing on the bulletin board this morning:

Notice!

Creativity

Is appreciated.

It's what we teach.

However, this board

Is for school business

Only. Always.

We hope you can see

And respect our judgement.

Thank you. Good day.

--Charles Xavier, Ph.D.

__

A note, pinned in place of the previous one on the curtains.

Got it, chere. Any

Other thoughts you want tell

Old Gambit, oui?

****

The Third Day: Feelings Running High

__

Wolverine's Haiku

Why'd she use Japanese

Poetry? Damn it. Kids

Won't let me rest.

"Come on, Logan. Tell

me!" Not my secret. I

don't give them out.

Only reason I stay,

Two reasons; To see her,

and his response.

__

General Atmosphere Haiku

I bet it's Logan,

Playing tricks on us, 'cause

He thinks sneaky.

Nah. It's Rogue, trying

To get Gambit back in

Her arms. She cried.

Uh uh! Gambit wrote

Them so we'd think he was

All that…showoff.

It's Bobby. No, Kurt.

Maybe Jean, Emma could.

Betsy…The Prof!

Prof X? You're nuts. It's

SO Scott! Hiding, glasses…

Can't you agree?

__

The Author Herself, written on a whiteboard for "general comments"

A cool well, hidden

Deep in the forest, held

Silence, water.

The tarnished knight sat,

Trailing a hand deep, feeling

Relief, no thirst.

His sword down, his bruised

Face cooled by the wind, he

Felt peace at last.

Who knows what happened

In his mind, before the

Well, in the past?

And, when he stands tall,

Does he think about the

Water, or no?


	7. Fourth and Fifth Days

The fourth day, there was no haiku anywhere, though every corner of the mansion was searched thoroughly.

The school was buzzing the next morning, though. Remy didn't have to look for the latest haiku. As soon as they saw him, some of the eager kids pointed it out. It was printed on paper that had been folded and cut to make patterns.

Lovesong

Horizon smiling above

The warmth of glowing earth.

Two hands, one fire.

They talk, making camp,

Smiling over the dead day.

Two hands, one fire.

Lit within, feeling

Fire, faces glow delight.

Never before.

Lying down, holding

Close, feathers touch and kiss.

Soft strokes and more.

Sleeping close, trusting

Each to each, cool with warm,

Two hands, one fire.

Snatches of conversation reached him while he read the poem. 

"…showing off again. Typical." 

"Japanese kirigami. It's gotta be."

"She blushed when I asked her, so…"

"…wish I could write like that."

Suddenly, the crowd's attention turned to Logan as he made his way through to the palm by the classroom, and even the scraps of noise he had been able to hear became meaningless loud sounds, until he unsheathed his claws. Then the students cleared away from him and became silent.

He walked past and turned around. "Got two things to say. Leave me alone. I ain't gettin' involved in this." He sheathed his claws and stalked away.

This was getting ridiculous. All the school now was waiting for more love letters to talk about. In the various English and history classes, students demanded time for poetry and "historical" poetry. Scraps of rhyme, all varying from sublime to ridiculous to torpid, were heard at all hours.

The favorite suspects were getting annoyed. Rogue didn't bother showing up for her classes any more. Professor X, suspected because he wrote a haiku back, announced he was giving consideration to banning all poetry unless the students controlled themselves. Logan had to shake some sense into a few students, and even Jubilee got bothered by a few people who believed she was after Remy.

After the professor's announcement, though, the more extreme incidents stopped. The gossip, however, did not.

That night, a dark shadow flitted through the rooms of the mansion and entered one, after making sure he wasn't followed.

"Well," Wolverine said to the figure in the corner. "You sure have stirred things up, haven't you?"

She replied, and he nodded. "Doesn't change the fact that everyone's thinking about you. The rumors are thick as thieves around here."

She laughed and responded, emphatically. "Sometimes," he replied. "They've said just about everyone is writing them, though, other than people who are dead, like the Changeling…they'd probably include him, if they thought about it. They even think I did it." He snorted. "Kids. So, you ever gonna tell him?"

She sighed and wistfully, throatily spoke to him. He smiled. "I know. But ya kinda already agreed to do it. I hope it's soon. I don't like this much attention."

She hung her head, and he lifted it up. "He'd have to be crazy to reject you after this, you know. The whole school's pullin' for ya. But if he is…you just come to me. I'll be here for ya."

He turned to leave, and she asked him a quick question. He frowned. "I don't want to get involved…even for you, I can't. Just do your best and be honest."

He said as he left for good, "By the way. The kirigami was a nice touch."

The author sighed. She was doing her best, but sharing tender emotions had never been easy for her. The idea of sharing her feelings with someone as mercurial as Remy, though she loved him, made her even more nervous. She held her pen and decided to write it out.

The poem was shoved under his door again, swiftly, and she was gone when he looked for her.

The Gull

Over the sea I fly.

A fish leaps into the

Air, scales shimmer.

"Dive with me! Deep down

the colors sing, the fish

swim, and we're free."

He splashed, and I dove.

"Fly with me, and we will

ride the wild sky.

Above the earth, we'll smile."

He winked, I rose, and breathed

Deep, air on high.

His head rose. "Maybe,

We should visit." I nod.

"For now, that's good."


	8. Frustrating!

Frustrating. That was the only word for all of this. Constantly hearing from her, yet not finding her. He thought she'd have given up her little game by now, but the lady was still as elusive as smoke. Who was she? Where was she?

Ah. There was Logan, walking down the hall. On impulse, Remy hailed him. "Hey, mon ami, got a moment?"

Logan frowned. "No. I ain't gettin' involved."

"Care to make a little wager on it?" He held his favorite deck in his hand.

Logan crossed his arms and asked, gruffly, "What kinda wager, Cajun?"

"Oh…say, a game of cards?" He ruffled the edges with one finger.

Logan snorted. "No."

He didn't need Logan, anyway. "Never mind, mon ami. Gambit doesn't need your help. He'll find her himself."

"Good." Logan walked away. "You should have already figured it out anyway."

"I will!" he called after Wolverine. After getting one thing straight, he amended.

He headed straight for Rogue's room.

******************

She called out, "Who's there?" as she heard the knock.

"Can…can we talk a minute, chere?" He corrected himself. "Rogue?"

She paused, then moved to the door. It opened, and he saw her standing there, slightly rounded with her pregnancy. He took a step or two back. She smiled tentatively at him, and his heart gave a pang. "Hi, Remy. How's it goin'?"

He forced his body to relax, crossed his arms, and smiled back. "Goin' good…well, not as good as Gambit'd like, but pretty good."

"Oh." She leaned against the door and caressed some hair away from her face. "She's still hiding from you? That's too bad."

"Yeah." He tried to bring up some of the usual Gambit charm, both out of habit and to give himself the confidence to ask her…

"So, some people think it's been you writing to old Gambit. But it, it couldn't be, right, chere? Pete still treatin' you good, right?" He watched her as she squirmed a little and gave a little laugh.

"Some people will think anything, won't they, sugar?" Her eyes were sad, but her mouth was smiling. "No, Pete and I are still … happy. We're good. Thank you."

He shrugged, trying to remain casual. "Remy thought so, but you know how people talk." He held his arms out, and with a moment's hesitation, she moved into them for a brief hug.

They released each other after a few seconds. She looked deep into his eyes and saw a reflection of how things could have been there, then gave a real smile. "Remy? I hope things work out for you and this person. I think she really loves you."

He nodded and closed his eyes. The past was the past. "Thank you, Mrs. Rasputin. Gambit wish you well, too." He walked away into his future, and the door remained open for a few seconds, then closed after him with finality.

***********************

"I apologize profusely, Gambit, but I cannot assist with your request. 'The course of true love ne'er did run smooth,' after all."

"You sure?" Gambit had thought Hank wouldn't help him find the mystery lady, but he had to ask. He also had to get one little thing without Hank noticing…

"I am quite sorry. However, I am also certain your beloved would rather have you find her on your own, and would be quite impressed by your efforts, so in a way, I am giving you the truest aid I can." Hank smiled happily at him, and Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"Hank, you give someone the brushoff, you do it wit' _style_," he said, admiringly, as he pocketed the key to Forge's lab. "Gambit gonna remember that 'givin you the best aid' stuff."

Hank gave him another happy smile and saw him to the door of the lab.

*************************

The Author had completed another poem, which she was going to write on the whiteboard for general comments again. Charles had put the bulletin board off limits, and Remy had nearly caught her last night when she gave him her latest effort under his door. She had hidden it in a pocket in case someone else was there.

Good. She was alone…but there was something wrong. She walked up to the board, feigning interest in the messages there (Wanted: Usher CD that used to be in my car. Come on, Jubilee! I need it…) until she figured it out. There was a smoke detector above it, where there had been nothing just two days ago. She smiled briefly and walked away. Probably his door was trapped, too. She'd have to be even more careful to keep from being caught.

************************

He'd kept an eye on things all day through the device above the whiteboard. Nothing suspicious. She hadn't left another message taped there. Everything was normal, until someone knocked at his door.

"Yeah?" he called, waiting. No one was at the board now.

"Hey, Gambit, it's me." Jubilee? He opened the door and she stood there, rocking back and forth.

"What are you doing here now?" She eagerly craned her neck to see past him, and he stepped in her way and closed the door.

"Never you mind," he said hastily. "Why you comin' to see me?"

"OH! I got this shoved under my door." She handed him a long white envelope. "Gonna open it? Who's it from? I bet it's her again."

Gambit took the envelope and nodded to himself, then opened his door again and shut it, leaving the chattering Jubilee outside. Inside, he read this.

****

You ARE good. But I saw it.

He cursed, then read on.

The road led straight through

The barren, wintry trees.

The road went on.

Weary traveler

Believed its promise and

Walked straight between.

Stars lit, moon rose. The 

wind howled in anger. Owls 

called left and right.

Dark came to the road

And he walked it, seeing

At last, the light.

She held the door wide,

Waiting still, watching as

He, slow, came home.

He had to come up with something better. He had to find her. Maybe if he went back to the lab again…no. No. He had an idea. He smiled, then laughed, then sighed. This one had to work. He couldn't take much more of this.


	9. Revelations

The file drawer was crammed full, and he could not speed through them as he wanted to. He had to painstakingly pull through each one, find the name, and consider it. A few times, he pulled a file and looked inside, only to put it back with a sigh of exasperation. Where was it?

It wasn't in this one, either. He shook his head and then got an idea. Could it be that she wasn't a student? Still, most of the teachers were once students, and it was the best thing he had to go with right now. He turned to the next filing cabinet, which had older papers. He thumbed through them and found one that was possible. He pulled it out, not expecting to find anything special, but then stopped. Was this the one?

Pulling the note from his pocket, he cocked his head and checked the writing. No. Similar to a casual glance, but they were too different. He put the file back and kept searching.

Could this be the one? He opened the cover and grinned. The same T, the same G…oh yeah. Gambit found her. Hm. He wasn't expecting her. Then again, he knew they had some things in common, and she had supported him in the past. The more he thought about it, the more he could see it. It was possible, sure. Now, he could see why he hadn't suspected her; she was so strong on the outside, so confident and certain. But she had never been comfortable with sharing her emotions with others. Wolverine was right, though; the clues were there. Now, the question became what, if anything, to do in response.

Wait a minute…if anything? Non. He couldn't do nothing, stand about and wait. This ol' Cajun might not have expected it, but this was one challenge he couldn't pass up. Time to take the lead and hope this time it works out.

***********************

Her class had been challenging but stimulating this morning, and she went back to her room in a fairly good mood. She opened the door and took a few steps inside before realizing something was wrong. Her pillows were missing, but there was something else in its place.

Her eyes flickered from the windows to the dresser to the closet. Nothing else was disturbed. She advanced and looked more closely. Her eyes narrowed. There was a casually tossed King of Hearts lying atop an old report she had written long ago. "Possible Mutants from Literature." She simultaneously felt relieved and annoyed. So he wasn't rejecting her, but he was challenging her. Fine. Two could play this game.

***********************

Remy was eating lunch when Iceman came beaming into the room, searching the crowd. He saw Remy and his smile broadened. "Hey, Gambit! Come see what I found!"

Gambit felt uneasy. Bobby was too happy, and when Bobby was too happy, something wild was up, usually because Bobby had done it. Somehow he got the feeling that Bobby wasn't responsible but wished he had been. "Un moment, homme," he said, swallowing a bite of his sandwich and taking a gulp of his beer. He knew he'd need it.

Bobby led him toward the men's residential wing, and the feeling grew stronger. He went up the stairs and down the hallway. There was some odd perfume in the air, and when he rounded the corner, he saw where it came from.

Riotous colors met his eyes from the thousands of tropical flowers filling the hall to the ceiling outside his door. A small crowd had gathered, looking at them, and he stopped and stared, gaping. 

"LeBeau." He winced and turned. Logan stood there, grim. "They're blocking the hallway. Clean 'em up. Now."

Wolverine wrinkled his nose as he spoke, and Gambit muttered, "Round one to you, chere, but Gambit's takin' round two." He sighed as he turned back and tried to think how to best clear out his "gift."


	10. An Even Match

The flowers sparked a multitude of reactions throughout the school. There was no hushing this up. Though this wasn't another haiku, and people were looking for one, this was clearly part of the same flirtatious game. The air was full of noise as the gossip and rumor escalated.

"Well, I think it's cute. She's really going to a lot of effort for him."

"And making him give a lot of effort, too. She blocked off the hallway. All of it, floor to ceiling."

"How do you know it's a she? Guys usually give flowers."

"Oh, his face was priceless. I've never seen him so floored, and I've TRIED."

People were talking.

"I don't think Rogue ever went to such lengths for him before."

"What did he do? That's what I want to know."

"I want to know who she is."

"I wish he'd say, but he just smiled at me and said he was having a really great day when I asked."

Students whispered in classes.

"I wish there were more poems."

"Me, too."

"…so cool! I wonder what he's gonna do."

"Probably something way bigger."

"They must be in love."

"No duh, stupid!"

Even the adults were unable to ignore it.

"Ja, an interesting gesture."

"It does provide one with some insight into the abilities and interests of the female half of the pairing."

"Sure. But will it last?"

One person wasn't talking. He stalked through the halls and heard the gossip, but he'd said he was staying out of this one, and he was. So he remained silent, but there was a slight spring to his step and a light in his eyes. She had gotten into a fret over nothing, the Cajun was hooked, and he was glad for them both.

***************************

She'd taken back her pillows when she left the flowers for him, but he wasn't after them this time. He'd had to search for what he wanted. She had some good hiding places, tres bon. Not good enough for him, but that was okay. The note he left in their place ("You won't be needing these, chere. You already unlocked Gambit's heart.") wouldn't be immediately visible, but he knew she'd find it. It wasn't all he was leaving.

He pulled out the special cards he had for her and fanned them out on a pillow. Deuce through Ace, all hearts. He'd already given her the King, so he slipped a Joker into its place instead. C'etait parfait, of course. Now, all he had to do was escape and wait.

***************************

He listened for a few minutes to make sure no one was in the hallway before he exited her room. Nonchalantly, he headed back to his own room in the opposite wing. Just in time. Here she was, coming toward him, probably headed to her room. It didn't hit him until his red eyes met her blue ones. She was coming from the same place he was going to, and he could see the same revelation touch her. Almost as one, they brushed past each other and dashed to their respective rooms.

****************************

He ran into his room and looked around. A lucky lady was sitting on his bed, the Queen of Spades. A little note kept her company. It said, simply, "Wrong Queen."

Oh, this was getting interesting.

His staff was usually on top of his dresser, collapsed neatly, easily available. It was gone, but another note was in its place. And this time, the haiku was hand-written, not typed. (That had been her mistake, of course; she'd typed the last haiku, but the little addition that told him she had noticed his trap had been penned in afterward.)

The Queen of Spades stood,

Watching the Jack of Hearts,

Staff held loosely.

She spoke on the wind.

"Drop your weapon, warrior.

No more conflict.

Let us have a truce."

Only the Jack? Only the JACK? Oh, he was gonna have to have a talk with this lady…


	11. Joining

**Story Note: We finished it! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! --Wolvertique and her husband**

Ororo's eyes flashed as she stalked down the hall, heading to the men's dormitory. He dared to take her spare lockpicks, did he? Well. He was going to have to answer for that.

At first, it didn't register that the man in the duster was her quarry, but then she looked into his eyes and stopped. "You!" she said.

He stopped and bowed to her. "The same, chere."

Her eyes narrowed. "We need to talk. Privately."

He shrugged. "Whatever you want. Nothin' private here, though, chere."

"You're right." She swept back her hair and nodded toward the stairs. "That's why we have a vehicle pool."

"You drivin'?" He started down, and she followed.

"Yes." She pulled a set of keys from the combination locked box, then went to the green Jeep and opened the door. "Get in."

Remy bowed again, his eyes burning into her, and sat down, closing the door firmly. "Where to?"

"I have a place in mind." She drove for a while in silence, heading for a restaurant by the lake. It was fairly isolated, no other X-men usually went there, and it had an upper deck which was empty and looked out on the water.

When they had taken their places at the table, and the waiter had gone, she leaned over the table toward him. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

He tapped the table. "You givin' back Remy's staff?"

She had almost forgotten that she had taken something of his as well. She placed it on the table, and he reached into a pocket and put her spare lockpicks in front of her.

"So, why is Remy a Jack?" He ruffled a hand through his hair after he had put his staff away.

She smiled and pocketed her lockpicks. "Because they carry staffs. Kings carry swords."

He laughed. "So Kurt a King, huh?"

She laughed with him, then was quiet again.

"And you, chere? What's with you changin' suits?" His eyes flashed.

She nodded. "I have always felt I was more a fighter. Besides, you cannot garden without a spade."

"Good point." The waiter came back with their drinks, and she sipped hers until he was gone.

"So." He put down his glass. "Gotta ask you. Why?"

"Why what?" she asked evasively.

He laughed again. "Why now?"

"I am not certain." She frowned, trying to remember. "I felt I had to say something or burst. I did toy with the idea of just ending it after that first haiku, but the more I read and saw, the more I was compelled to create."

"Did you." He sat back and took his glass in his hand again. "So how long you been feelin' this way?"

"I always felt this way for you. I always admired and respected you. After all, I sponsored you. But then you became involved with Rogue, and things simply grew more complicated after that. Forge and Belladonna, and life as X-men." She looked down at her drink, afraid of seeing the inevitable rejection in his eyes.

"Really." He stretched across the table and took her hand. "I never knew. I wish I had."

She lifted her eyes to meet his. Instead of rejection, she saw tenderness, and hope swelled within her. She swallowed. "You should have figured it out much earlier, you know."

"How?" His thumb brushed across the back of her hand.

"Who else would use so much nature imagery?" She gave a satisfied smile.

"Chere, you know, lots of people write about nature in poems. Not many where they don't. Gambit does read." Still, he laughed.

She thought about it a moment and conceded. "That is a valid point. You almost caught me, though." She could see he knew what she meant.

"So how did you notice it?" His eyes were bright with interest, and she squeezed his hand gently.

"Did you think I would not? I'm as good a thief as you. Maybe better."

"I did not know who I was after at the time, chere. So when did you notice it?"

She considered his question. "I knew something was wrong, so I walked to the board and pretended to read for a while until I figured it out. There are no smoke detectors in that part of the hallway. Really. That was hard to miss."

"Most people forget to look up, chere, when they look around." He grinned.

"I am Storm. I soar on the winds. I know to look up." She paused. "So, did you get Beast to make that device for you?"

"No. He wouldn't help me, so I had to help myself."

She groaned. "Forge. Gods help us."

He nodded. "Damn Forge has trackin' devices in everything he makes. I swear. Can't make a dishonest livin' around here."

"So what did he do to you?" She sipped her strawberry daiquiri, enjoying the chill as it tingled down her throat.

"Well, I work it so I owe him a little favor. It took some doin', but this ol' Cajun could talk his way out of anythin'."

"Anything, you say? And what if you like what you've talked yourself into?" She raised her eyebrows, teasing him.

"That the other thing Gambit good at. Then I seal the deal." He reached into another pocket of his coat. A hidden pocket, somewhere inside. He palmed something and offered his clenched fist to her. Intrigued, she placed her own hand beneath his, palm open. Into it, he dropped a band of gleaming metal, yellow and green and pink. Black Hills gold. The classic grapes and leaves wound about it, interspersed with jagged bolts of silver lightning.

She stared at it, unable to speak for many minutes while he watched. It was as if she were trapped, closed in, unable to think or breathe, except that it felt good. Right. Amazing.

Somehow, she found her voice again. "You owe Forge more than a little favor, cher." Gambit's smile spread a little as she used his own favorite endearment. "You rob him, then con him into making this?"

"How you know Forge did this?" He was funny. She laughed, as he tried to look innocent. "What, chere? Tell Gambit."

"We were very close for a time, Remy. I know his work, and you did not buy this at a department store counter."

He shrugged. "So maybe it a big favor."

"I wonder if he would be willing to extend a favor to me." She placed the ring on her left ring finger, where it sparkled in the sunlight. Naturally, it fit perfectly. "We will require a matched set."


End file.
